Kissing which coffin?
by TheOriginalVampCraze
Summary: What if Raven never found Alexander in Hipsterville? What if she never even tried after meeting Jagger. A dark mysterous goth teen. Will Raven have to chose between to loves or will her decision be easier then she thought? Story better then summary.
1. Confused feelings

**Chapter 1: Kissing Coffins. **

It's the night after my second time seeing Jagger. Somehow whenever I tried to think of a plan to find Alexander my mind drifted back to him. I wandered what he was doing. I wandered if I would see him again. Last night as made me confused.

~ Flash back ~

(Ellen Schreiber's book)

"Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"What if I do? How much is it worth?" he asked, licking his lips.

"You don't know, do you?" I challenged. I backed away from him.

"But you know quite a lot," he argued.

I pulled my purse close.

"You knew enough about my Romanian friend to come to the Coffin Club and ask for him," he said, approaching me again.

"I don't know anything—"

"Then why do you want to find him?" he whispered softly in my ear as he gently stroked my hair off my shoulder.

"I must have been mistaken—" I said, looking away from his gaze, wanting to run, but not being able to move.

"Really?" he whispered. "He made you feel like his breath was yours," he said, circling me, his words landing softly on the back of my neck.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I lied, my heart pounding in my chest.

"That your flesh and his are one," he said, as his lips gently caressed the nape of my neck.

I could barely speak my heart racing.

He stepped close in front of me, his eyes piercing through my own, and gently touched my onyx necklace.

He leaned into me and kissed the top of my chest. He whispered, "That you are just a kiss away from being bonded with him for eternity."

I could barely breath. My heart raced as he held me, and his mouth started to kiss up my neck, aiming for my lips. And I wanted it. Why did I want it?

"Get off!" I cried pushing him off me.

(Not Ellen Schreiber's writing.)

I ran to the elevator and pressed the button for the elevator to come down.

I heard Jagger walking up behind and turned around just as he pinned my arms to the opposite wall.

"Don't you feel it? The pull between us?" he said with a seductive grin.

I had to admit I did feel something between us. And I didn't understand it. I love Alexander. Not Jagger.

"Yes. I do feel it." I said. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

I wanted that kiss yet I didn't. The elevator was finally open.

"But I don't want you." I said and pulled away from his hold and got the elevator to move before he had a chance.

~ Flash back over ~

Something's wrong with me. I don't feel like I should be looking for Alexander. I feel like I should look for Jagger instead.

I imagined what that kiss would have been like. I bet he's a better kisser.

AHHHH! Did I just think that? Okay. I need to get some sleep.

I turned off the lamp, beside the futon and curled up under the blanket. Maybe sleep will get my mind off Jagger.


	2. Questions unanswered

Jagger's Pov

That girl Raven. She is something. Last night she was looking for Alexander. Asking me if I knew where he was. I didn't know I admit. But if I told her that she would have left right there and then. I wanted her to stay just a bit longer. Let that damn Alexander wait.

I truly felt a pull between us. Like we were meant for each other. When she ran away the second time I didn't try to stop her. Her words had hurt me but you know what they say. Forgive and forget.

But those words are the reason I'm still awake in my coffin. I've been tossing and turning trying to get to sleep but her words kept ringing in my head.

Tomorrow night I'm going to look for her. I want to see her. I want to know if she wants to see me.

But questions go around in my head. She knows Alexander, so does that mean she knows vampires exist? Does she know I'm a vampire? Would she love me if she knew I was a vampire?

Those questions will keep coming up till they're answered.

The sun has finally set and I haven't had a wink of sleep. I opened my coffin door and stepped out feeling a bit dizzy for not sleeping.

I walked out of the coffin club and started to wander the streets. I'm going to find Raven's house and get my questions answered.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! But please review!**


	3. Searching for who?

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update! I've been sidetracked every time I meant to update! Raven's Pov

Night has come. Aunt Libby is performing again but I told her I didn't feel so good so she left me home alone. Now I can go look for Jagger—No Alexander. Ugh! It's been like this since two nights ago!

Whenever I mean to think of Alexander, instead I think of Jagger. What's going on? I love Alexander and I want to find him and bring him home. But my mind keeps wandering to new thoughts. Thoughts of Jagger.

Thinking things like 'I wonder what he's doing now' or 'I wander if he's thinking of me'. It's nothing like I think I would react to him. Do I . . . do I love him?

No that's impossible! I love Alexander.

But then why does Alexander never cross my mind all the time like he use to? Why do all my memories with him make me want to change them? What's wrong with me!?

Frustrated I ran out the door and to the bus stop. I'll think about it while looking for Jagger . . . Alexander! Ugh!

The bus I was looking for wouldn't come around for another fifteen minutes so I guess I have some time to think things over.

I've only met Jagger two nights ago. And the first time when I checked to see if he was a vampire, he was gone before I got the chance to even look in my compact. But the second time seems to say that he is a vampire. What with the coffin and all the maps of this town with the cemeteries highlighted.

Could I be in love with another vampire? Is Jagger really telling the truth that he feels the pull of us together or is he just trying to draw me away from Alexander? Alexander. Why does his name starting to be meaningless to me? I love him. But am I _in _love with him anymore?

I checked my watch to see how long I had to wait. Ten more minutes. Really? It felt like I've been thinking about this forever.

I looked around and saw that I was now alone. I sighed and sat back. I closed my eyes. I wonder if Jagger is where I think he is . . . No Alexander! Ugh!

**Jagger's Pov**

I walked the streets for about twenty minutes when I caught a whiff of the smell of familiar blood. Could it be her blood?

I followed the scent till I got to a bus station. What was she doing here? I looked at the bus schedule. Well she wasn't heading home. She must be looking for Alexander.

Why does she want a man who can not keep his word? I mean he betrayed the promise to become my sister's mate for eternity. And she's still human because of him.

But why does it make me _sad_ that Raven is looking for him? I would usually be angered at this. . . I guess I can't be mad at her. And why should I? She must love him more to still be looking for him.

I swear, I know we're soul mates. My father once told me that vampires could find they're soul mates by feeling a pull between them. Most vampires believed this to be a myth. I believed it was a myth too.

But now I think it's real. I think Raven and I are soul mates . . . Okay now that sounded cheesy, but it's true. I do think that.

I walked around until I saw a Goth girl sitting on a bench with her eyes closed. I took a closer look and saw that it was Raven!

I felt a surge of excitement and love when I saw her. I took a few steps closer and stopped. What if she really doesn't feel a pull between us? What if she doesn't love me like I love her?

Only one way to find out.

"Raven?" I said.

Her eyes snapped open and looked at me in surprise.

**A/N: Sorry again for updating this late. Reviews please! Oh and if anyone is a fan of a manga called Tokyo Mew Mew please tell me because I'm thinking of doing a crossover of Fruits Basket and Tokyo Mew Mew. **


	4. Time to tell and get punched

**Raven's Pov.**

"Raven?" A guy's voice said. I opened my eyes and looked at the guy.

It was Jagger.

"What are you doing here? Are you stalking me or something?" I said getting up and backing away from him.

Jagger frowned. "Please don't back away. And no I'm not stalking you. I just need to talk to you." He said.

Okay. Now he's confusing me. When he said that I thought he meant about me knowing he was a vampire. But when I looked closer at his face, I knew he was talking about something stronger.

"What's there to talk about? Me knowing you're a vampire?" I said.

Jagger was surprised at first but he smiled a smile that showed his fangs. "Your really smart to figure me out so fast. I thought I would have to explain what I was so you could understand what I want to talk about. But you beat me to that little information." He said.

So he defiantly was a vampire. But why would he need that to explain something?

"Explain what?" I said. Jagger's smile faltered a bit but he kept it on.

"Explain what we both are." He said.

"Okay now you're talking in riddles. Just get to the point." I said looking at my watch. Three minutes till my bus arrived.

"It looks like you're busy looking for Alexander. What? Is he like the love of your life or something?" Jagger asked looking like he was getting mad.

"Yes. He is the love of my life." I said but I didn't feel anything behind my words. And a felt a pang of guiltiness. But it wasn't for Alexander. It was what I just said to Jagger. What's going on?! I started feeling that pull like I did the last time I saw Jagger.

"Why do you want to know?" I said taking a small step toward him.

He ignored my question. His face started to have mixed fillings. Sad, anger, understanding. But what was he understanding? Why was he angry? Why was he sad?

"How bought I help you find Alexander?" Jagger said softly.

I shocked for a moment. This was a new side of Jagger that I haven't seen on him anytime I that met him.

"Why do you want to help me?" I asked curiously.

"I just want to get close to you. And maybe talk to you while we look around." Jagger said nodding his head to the right.

I looked to my right a saw the bus there. When did that get here?

"Are you getting on or not?" An annoyed bus driver said.

I nodded and got on.

I took a seat and Jagger sat down next to me. I wanted to push him out of the seat but I didn't have the heart to do it.

And what does he want to talk about? Does he want to talk about sucking my blood?

**Jagger's Pov. **

What the hell am I going to tell her? 'Hey we're soulmates because a vampire can tell when they feel a pull'? She'll think I was crazy!

What was I thinking? I came to her unprepared. I should have thought this through.

Ever since I met her I haven't been acting like myself. Or at least that's what my sister, Luna, says.

We were both quite the whole bus ride. Raven said we missed our stop to the bus driver and said that there wasn't a bus stop where she wanted to go so she would have to pull the string above the window.

So Raven pulled that string repeatedly until the bus stopped. "You see that?" The bus driver said pointing out the windshield. "That's a bus stop."

But Raven ignored him and got off. I followed her off and the bus drove off having to stop at the end of the block at the bus stop.

I looked around and saw an old mansion. Its windows were boarded up and there was a tree in the back yard.

"So you think Alexander's here?" I asked as Raven banged on the door calling out some other guy's name. Maybe Alexander's servant or something.

"Yes!" She said sounding very annoyed.

What did I do?

Raven walked to the backyard and looked through a broken window.

"See anything?" I said.

She shook her head sadly and backed away from the window. I could tell she had an idea because she was looking up at the tree in wonder. Next thing I knew, Raven was climbing the tree up to a window. She called Alexander's name but no one answered.

Okay. I really need to tell her before I go mad! I'm sick of her looking for Alexander!

"Raven!" I called up to her.

"What!" She said climbing down.

When she got to the bottom I said, "Raven, I've been feeling a pull between us. There is an old legend about that for vampires. Most vampires believe that to be a sign of soulmates."

Raven looked at me with a blank face. I couldn't tell what she was thinking so I went on.

"The first time I saw you, I just thought that someone spiked my blood. But when I saw you again I knew it was for real." I said taking a step closer to her but she backed up against the tree.

"Raven," I said brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I think we're soulmates." I said quietly and leaned in to kiss her.

But before I could I heard a door open and close. Next thing I knew I was on the ground with a pain in my shoulder.

"Stay away from her Jagger." A guy said.

I looked up at him and saw Alexander.

**Alexander's Pov. **

I heard everything.

And I don't want it to be true but I know it is.

Raven's mine and always will be mine.

I won't give her up so easily.


	5. In the spot light

**Raven's Pov. **

I was so dazed I didn't realize that another person came and knocked Jagger to the ground.

How can we be soulmates? My heart pounded so hard I could hear it. How? I love Alexander. But . . . Am I _in _love with Jagger? I'm so confused.

I thought about the nights I spent with Alexander. They suddenly felt like . . . Nothing. I didn't feel anything in those memories. It was like they were . . . Meaningless.

That's when I snapped into reality. Alexander was fighting with Jagger! Alexander was here! I knew it!

But he was hurting Jagger.

I jumped in between them before they could hurt each other even more.

"Raven!" Alexander said and pulled me into his arms. "Are you okay?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded.

He pulled away from me and kissed me gently on the lips.

Alexander looked at Jagger with hatred in his eyes. "Leave her alone you pervert! Or you'll be sorry." He snarled.

I looked at Jagger. He looked at me and I just knew he was pained to see me in Alexander's arms and him kissing me.

I feel so guilty.

"I'll leave her alone if she wants me to leave her alone. Otherwise I'll fight for her." Jagger yelled at Alexander. He looked at me and said in a gentle tone, "All you have to do is say yes or no"

My heart pounded even harder. Why was I to be in the spotlight? I don't know! I love them both but I'm not sure whom I love more.

Alexander is sweet and kind and smart. Jagger's the same.

Jagger's strong and, I can tell protective of me. Alexander's the same.

"I . . . I need to think about this." I said and ran from both of them.

I ran down the street and kept running. Hopefully to my aunts apartment. I felt tears run down my cheeks.

What should I do?

**Jagger's Pov. **

She doesn't know whom to pick. She's confused and I feel horrible for putting her on the spot like that.

I looked at Alexander in anger. "If you would just leave things as they should be we wouldn't be having these sort of problems!" I yelled at him. "First you don't turn my sister even though you promised both mine and your families. And now you get in the way of me and Raven! You knew she was my soulmate and your trying to take her away from me!"

Alexander glared at me. "How can you believe in a myth? And why would you try to make Raven believe it?" He snarled at me.

Anger was building up inside of me but when I thought of how I first met Raven I calmed down. "I know it's not a myth. The first moment I saw Raven I just knew. I loved her and knew she was mine. And every moment I see her I find a way to love her even more. She's smart and fun. She's stubborn and sweet. She's determined and hardworking. She's . . . Perfect. And . . . If she chooses you . . . I'll leave her be. She doesn't even love me back." I said and walked away from him.

He didn't stop me and I didn't care what he thought of me.

I don't know if Raven loves me. She might hate me with all her heart for telling her she's my soulmate. She might have loved me before I even told her that.

I'll find out soon. But whatever happens, if she doesn't chose me, I let her go.

**Alexander's Pov. **

He really does love her. And why wouldn't he? Raven's a great girl. She's everything Jagger said and more.

But even if Jagger loves her, I won't let him have her. I love her and I intend to make her my vampire wife one-day.

Raven ran away though. She has a heart for two people and doesn't know which one she loves more.

I'll help her. I'll help make her love me. I'll . . . make her what she's always wanted to be.

I'll turn her into a vampire before the week ends. That I promise on my blood.


	6. What am I going to do?

**Raven's POV. **

It started to rain really hard but I didn't care. I was still crying and I just wanted to get back to my aunt's apartment and stay there. Why me? Why do I love two guys?

It took me an hour but I finally reached my aunt's apartment and went in. "Raven?" I heard my aunt call.

She entered the hallway and saw me. "Where have you been? I've called you a thousand times and you never answered!" She said very loudly and then saw I was crying.

"What happened Raven?" She asked worried.

I shook my head and ran past her and to my suitcase. I kneeled down beside it and started putting my stuff in it. "I need to get out of this town." I whispered.

"Raven! What happened?" My aunt asked again.

"I don't know! I just need to go back home now!" I yelled. My aunt was taken back. She looked me up and down and finally nodded.

"Okay. You'll go home, but not tonight. It's to late for the buses to take you out of town." My aunt said softly and kneeled down beside me. She pulled me into a hug and we sat like that. I cried into her shoulder, leaving a huge eyeliner smug on her shirt.

What am I going to do?

**Jagger's POV.**

I turned into a bat and flew above Raven. I wanted to make sure she would return to her aunt's safely. At least that was what I was going to do when a storm hit. Then I had to follow her on foot.

Raven reached her aunt's house and I looked through the window and saw her pack her suitcase while she was crying. She's leaving town. And it's because of me that she's crying.

Another woman, I'm guessing her aunt, knelt down next to Raven and hugged her. I wish that could be me. I wanted to comfort Raven. Tell her everything was all right.

But everything is not all right. Raven loves two vampires and doesn't know which one she loves more.

I walked back to the coffin club. I need to get my head together and think things through.

I walked through the back doors to the club and went to my underground apartment. I pulled out a couple of blood amulets from the fridge and drank them dry.

What am I going to do?

**Alexander's POV.**

Ravens going home. I just know it.

I went back to the place where I was staying with Jameson. We need to pack everything and get back to that Dullsville.

We'll have to leave tomorrow because the sun is coming up not to long from now.

This is perfect. We'll get to Dullsville. I'll meet up with Raven. I'll take her to the cemetery and ask her if she still wants to become a vampire. And then I'll turn her. It's perfect.

Raven will be my eternal vampire wife. She'll always be mine. Jagger won't get his hands on her.

Jagger seriously believes in that soul mate junk? What's he thinking? That's not real love. Love is where you want to be with someone who you care for forever and they love you back. Love is a warm affection and devotion. Love is a deep desire and attraction. Love is what Raven and I have.

Soul mates are just something to fill in a hole in your heart. I'm already filling in that hole in Raven's heart. And I'll finish filling it tomorrow night. That's when I'll turn her into a vampire.

I know what I'm going to do.


	7. Finally

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the very short chapter from before. I've been getting major writers block on all my stories for a very long time. Do you think you can help?**

**Raven's POV. **

The next morning, my aunt took me to the bus station and got me a bus ticket for the next bus ride back home.

Within 30 minutes I was on the bus and heading home.

I pulled out my ipod and listened to Evanescence and Within Temptation. I sat back in my seat and closed my eyes as Amy Lee's voice sang 'My Immortal' in my ears.

What can I do? I've got two vampires that both love me. And I love them both. I've been with Alexander for a long time. Shouldn't I love him more than Jagger? I've only known Jagger for a few days. How can I love him?

But my heart still ached for him. I do love him. I don't know how I know this but I just know he's everything Alexander is and more. Just thinking about Jagger is now filling that huge hole in my heart, which I thought was being filled by Alexander.

I know their going to follow me home. I'll have to choose tonight. I have a whole day ahead of me to think about this.

About an hour later the bus stopped at the Dullsville bus station. I picked up my suitcase, got off the bus, and sat down on the bench outside, waiting for my dad to pick me up.

My dad pulled up and I got in the car. "What happened? Did your aunt do something to you?" He asked concerned. I shook my head.

"No, she didn't. I don't want to talk about this today." I said softly and looked out the window. My dad and I didn't speak for the rest of the drive.

When we got home my mom asked the same questions and I answered the same way I said to dad. "I'm going to my room." I said softly and ran upstairs to my room and locked the door behind me.

I lay down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I feel like I'm Christine from 'The Phantom of the Opera'. Only she didn't have the problem of soul mates.

Was Jagger telling the truth about soul mates? Is that really real? I mean, I've always thought that Alexander and I were meant to be together ever since we started dating but now . . . I just don't know.

Someone knocked on my door. "What?" I said annoyed. Is it too much to ask for a little alone time?

"Becky's here." I heard my mom say and leave the hallway. I sighed and got up. What's Becky doing here?

I walked downstairs and Becky was there in the hallway. "Hey Raven. Your dad told me you were home and I was wondering if you would like to go to the mall or something?" She said. She looked concerned.

"Sure." I said and grabbed my Corpse Bride purse. We both left the house and got into Becky's truck and drove off. Maybe I can get some advice.

"So, um, how was your trip?" Becky asked.

I shrugged. "It was fine until last night." I said.

"What happened?" Becky asked.

"Can you keep this a secret?" I asked.

"Of course! We're best friends Raven." Becky said with a smile.

"Well . . . I met a guy there. And I'm really confused." I said.

Becky nodded once and I could tell gears were turning in her head.

"Did you . . . You know?" Becky asked a bit nervous.

"What? No! I would never do that with a guy I just met!" I said shocked. Why did she have to ask that?

Becky blushed. "Sorry I asked. But what are you confused about?" She said.

I sighed. "I think I fell in love with him. But I still love Alexander. I don't know what to do." I said softly and everything was silent except for the loud roar of the engine.

Becky parked the truck in the parking lot and turned off the engine. "I don't know how that happened. You've been with Alexander ever since he moved here. And now you go on vacation and you think you love someone? I don't think that's possible." She said and got out of the car.

I got out and we both walked inside the mall. We went into the music store and looked around for CDs.

"I don't know how to explain it Becky. I love the guy but I also love Alexander. It's got me really confused." I said.

"Monster girls got a problem huh?" A guy said behind me. A guy I didn't want to talk to at the moment. I turned around and there was Trevor smirking at me.

"So whose the other guy?" He asked with a smirk.

"Now of your business!" I said coldly and turned back to the CDs and picked up a Flyleaf album.

"Could it be me? I'm flattered!" Trevor said acting surprised.

I turned to him and yelled, "Why the hell would I love you!" That got his and the whole stores attention.

"You don't know what I'm going through and I don't need you getting into my business!" I yelled and put down the CD I was holding.

"Come on Becky." I said and left the store. Becky followed and touched my shoulder.

"What was that about?" She asked.

" . . . I just snapped okay. Every time I have a problem, Trevor comes in and makes it worse." I said softly.

This week couldn't get any worse.

Night Time

**Alexander's POV. **

Finally. I can finally take Raven for myself.

Jameson and I arrived at Dullsville an hour after the sun had set. It was 8:00 p.m. so I have all the time the night will give me.

I flew up to Raven's window as a bat and there she was lying on her bed, looking at the ceiling. She looked like she's been thinking hard. Most likely about whom she loves more. I'll make sure it's me. It's only a matter of time before Jagger shows up.

I tapped on her window with my wing and Raven looked up in surprise. She looked me. She must be looking at my eyes. Raven sighed and opened the window. "Come on in Alexander" She whispered.

I flew in and turned back into my vampire form. "Thanks for letting me in Raven." I said with a soft smile and pulled her into a hug.

Raven tensed a bit and I sighed. I pulled away and smiled at her. "You're confused. I know that. I know you've been thinking about this soul mate thing all day too." I said softly at her.

Raven nodded a bit and I smiled at her. "Raven. You really believe in that myth?" I asked.

Raven shrugged. "You're a vampire. Anything's possible now." She said softly.

I chuckled. "Yeah I guess so. But Raven, I love you. And Jagger might also love you but I don't believe he feels what I feel when I'm with you." I said softly and kissed her lightly on the lips.

The warmth of her lips brought back so many memories. Memories starting from the first time Raven and I met. She was always so beautiful and outgoing. Ready to anything. Ready to become a vampire at any time.

Why did I keep on denying her? I love her and wanted her to live her human life before she joined me in a vampire life. But now that Jagger's trying to get in the way of our love, I have no choose.

I deepened our kiss and closed my eyes. Raven went along with me. Our lips pressed against each other so perfectly. Jagger could never feel this much passion.

I wrapped my arms around Raven's waist and she wrapped her hands around my neck. I started to kiss down her neck and I could feel and hear her pulse rushing. Her sweet blood pumping fast through her veins.

I nibbled on her neck a bit and Raven giggled a bit. She's always loved this.

"Raven?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" She whispered to me.

"What would you say if I could turn you right now?" I whispered and Raven went tense. Her heart was pounding even harder. The scent of her blood was intoxicating. I kissed her neck again and Raven shivered. This is a new reaction.

"Y-you would do that? F-for me?" Raven whispered.

"Of course, Raven. I'd do anything for you." I whispered and nibbled on her neck a bit. "All you've got to do is ask."

Raven was silent. I could tell she was thinking really hard about this. This really confused me. If I made this offer to her a week ago she would say yes right at that second.

Finally Raven nodded. I smiled. "Let's go to the cemetery then." I whispered and Raven nodded.

Finally. Raven will become my vampire wife for all eternity.

I took Raven's hand and we left her bedroom. We got to the edge of the stairs and it creaked a bit. We don't want her parents or brother waking up. I picked Raven up bridal style and carried her downstairs without making a sound. Strange how vampires can do this without knowing how they can.

We left her house and made our way to the cemetery. It was a 30-minute walk but we finally made it. I looked at my watch. 10:00 P.M. Finally.

We walked to my grandmother's mausoleum and I pulled Raven into my arms.

"Are you ready for this?" I whispered in her ear. Raven shivered a bit and nodded.

I smiled and kissed her on the lips. I kissed her lips, her cheek, her jaw line, and then her neck. I kissed her neck one more time and then started to sink my teeth into her neck.


	8. Author's Note Must Read!

Hey everyone! I just wanted to say that my story is not over! I've been very busy lately and it is summer vaca and my parents signed me up for a lot of camps. I still have one maybe two more chapters to write but I just wanted you to know that my story is not over and I'm working on the next chapter now.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys. Super sorry about the long wait but I'm distracted easily and I have a bad case of Writers Block. I'd love to hear your ideas and maybe I can work something out. Help if you want this story to keep going.


	10. What's going to happen?

A/N: Hello Readers! I've been inspired! Your advice was good but I was rereading the Vampire Kisses series and knew what was missing. The puzzle is now almost complete! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sure that you'll be surprised!

Raven's POV.

Just as Alexander's lips brushed my neck, ready to bite, I grimaced and did what I thought I'd never do. At least what I thought I wouldn't do about four days ago. What did I do? I pointed a broken stick at Alexander's heart and said, "Don't even think about it."

It took him a minute to realize what was going on but as I looked into his eyes I saw confusion then shock, then sadness, and lastly anger. "What are you doing?" He growled. He . . .actually growled . . .at me? I gulped. I hoped I didn't look as scared as I am.

"You know what I'm doing. I don't want you Alexander. And if you try to bite me tonight, or at all . . .This stake will go through your heart." I said quietly, shaking to the bone.

Alexander just stood there for awhile. He was studying my face, seeing if I was doing a cruel joke or even if I'd been put up to it. When he knew I wasn't faking, his eyes turned bright red. I'd seen him angry before but never like this. This was pure rage.

He grabbed my shoulders tightly and looked me in the eye. I could see he was calming himself down. "Raven. I love you. So why do you want to kill me?" He tried to say softly. His voice was still shaking with anger though.

I flinched. I flinched at how he said my name and said that he loved me. But mostly I flinched at him said I wanted to kill him

"I don't want to kill you." I whispered, shaking slightly and trying to hold the broken stick steady. "Alexander. This isn't right . . ."

"What isn't right?"

"U-us. I-I can't be with you anymore." Tears were trying to escape from my eyes.

Alexander's eyes glowed a brighter red. "Why Raven? What's changed your mind?" He growled.

I couldn't look at his face anymore. I looked over at the tombstones and whispered something even he couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"My heart is telling me it's just right."

That's when things blacked out and I felt flow down my neck and back. Oh God. Please. Please say he didn't bite me. . . .

Jagger's p.o.v.

That bastard! I'll kill him!

I was watching from atop the willow tree, looking down at the two. My dead heart just about broke when Alexander was about to Raven. But then Raven threatened to stab him. I couldn't contain my joy all that well so I went for a quick flight.

When I got back, Raven was lying against a tombstone. Bleeding. Everywhere. Blood soaked her black cloths and her hair was matted against her skin.

That damn Alexander bit her! I'll kill him! I swooped down on him and turned back into my human form. "I'll kill you Sterling!" I yelled and grabbed him from his shirt and threw him at a cluster of tombstones.

How could have things gone so badly? This wasn't supposed to happen! Raven wasn't supposed to get bitten. She was supposed to be safe.

Alexander stood up and wiped some blood from his mouth. I didn't know if it was his own blood or Ravens. Either way I threw a kick at him when he came near. Alexander fell to the ground but got up quickly and punched me. I stepped back a bit from the blow and punched right back. He dodged though.

"It's your own damn fault Jagger! None of this would have happened if you just stayed in Romania." He yelled at me and punched me harder then I thought he could handle.

I staggered backwards and almost lost my footing. I could feel that my nose was now broken but I didn't care. I was going to kill that bastard no matter how many injuries I get.

But someone grabbed my elbow and I turned to punch whoever was there but froze when I saw Raven was there. She didn't look at all good. Her skin was pale and her body was shaking so much, you'd think her bone were about to break. She lifted her face to look at me. Her eyes were filled with pain and worry. "P-please. D-don't f-f" She whispered before fainting. I catched her before she could hit the ground.

I held her close to me and looked up at Alexander in hatred. "You bastard! Not only did you bite her but you had the nerve to drink a dangerous amount of her blood!" I yelled.

But he looked at me confused. "What do you mean? I didn't bite her at all. I threw her at the tombstone." He said.

Raven's P.O.V. (out cold)

_Maybe you are confused about my actions. Why did I threaten to stab Alexander? Did I choose Jagger? When did I decide what to do? Well actually I decided whom I really did love back in my bedroom when Alexander showed up. But what he didn't know was what happened right before sunset. Can you guess? Jagger showed up._

_I was in my bedroom looking at the setting sun. I saw someone walk to our door out of the corner of my eye but didn't bother to see whom it is. I didn't care. My mom knocked on my door and opened it without me saying so._

_I turned to her about to say something when I saw someone wrapped in a blanket from head to toe. My mom was looking worried. _

_"Raven, this guy claims to go to your school. He says his parents kicked him out of the house and he needs a place to stay. Do you know him?" She asked._

_The guy turned pulled the blanket away from his face a bit but stayed in the shadows of my room. My eyes went wide as I saw who it was. Jagger had come out into the daylight._

_"Yeah I know him." I said to my mom. I faced Jagger and said, "So your parents finally couldn't stand ya huh? Maybe it wasn't a good idea to be home schooled." I tried to play along with this. I don't know why but I did. Jagger nodded, knowing what I was doing._

_"Can he stay?" I asked my mom. "He has it pretty rough with his parents so he might not be going back anytime soon." _

_Mom looked between us a bit confused. Who wouldn't be? But after a minute or two of thinking she finally nodded. _

_It then took ten minutes of lying to my mom that I knew Jagger my whole life but he was home schooled and his parents were ashamed of him so they wouldn't talk about him and he asked me never to talk about him. When she asked why he was carrying a blanket, Jagger said he had a bad sun condition. No lying there. _

_Finally my mom left and I turned to Jagger. "What's going on?" I asked._

_Jagger just looked at me for a moment. "Raven." He whispered and how he said my name made me shiver. I liked it. _

_That's when the sun had completely gone out and Jagger took the blanket of him. He looked at me before coming out of the shadows and stepping close to me. _

_"How bout you tell me what's going on?" He asked quietly._

_I poured everything out._

_I told him about why I was at Hipsterville and how I was so confused. I told him how my heart was about to break in two and that they couldn't make me decide between them. And then I said I wished I had never left Dullsville._

_That's when Jagger took me in his arms and held my chin so he could look into my eyes. "Then you would be torturing me." He whispered and kissed me. I was about to pull away but his lips were so soft, so tender, and so loving. I'd never felt this way with Alexander._

_Jagger pulled away a bit. "I can't decide for you and I know it's hard Raven," He whispered, "But you need to decide. Alexander looks calm and collected but he can blow. And he's going to blow if you don't decide soon. Raven. . . I love you. I've loved you since the moment I saw you, I knew . . . I knew that you were my soul mate. I don't want to see you hurt and I know you will be hurt if you don't decide at least tonight."_

_A few tears ran down my cheeks and I buried my face into his chest. He stroked my hair as he continued. "Raven, I'm not forcing you to do anything. I'm only asking you to choose soon. Okay?" He whispered and I nodded against his chest. _

_Jagger kissed the top of my head and sat me down onto the bed. He pecked my lips and was about to pull away but I wrapped my arms around his neck and kept him there. I moved my lips against his softly, not wanting him to leave my side and he responded to it._

_My heart has never fluttered like this. I've never had a kiss as loving as this one. I didn't want it to end. His lips, so warm, soft and tender pressed against mine gently, and I knew he was trying to take this slow. I hoped this would never end._

_But it did. Jagger pulled away quickly. "Alexander. I can feel him coming. In fifteen minutes." He said looking out the window. Immediately my heart thumped to the ground. I had actually forgotten about Alexander but now I felt guilty._

_Jagger looked at me. "He'll want his answer tonight. You need to decide. I hate asking you that but you have to." He said, taking my hands in his. "I'll be watching. I'll make sure your safe." And with that said he opened the window and morphed into a bat. This was the first time I'd seen a vampire turn into a bat. It looked painful with the bones shrinking and moving so fast. _

_But soon Jagger was out the window and I poked my head out to watch him fly away. That's when I grabbed a near by branch and snapped some of it off. I slid the broken wood into my pant leg. Uncomfortable but I know what I'm doing. _

_I lay down on my bed and planned things through my head. I was going to compare Jagger and Alexander on how they acted toward me. _

_You already saw what happened when Alexander came to my room. That's when I decided. That's why I might be died by the end of the night._

**A/N: Nobody has reviewed this yet. I thought this was a good chapter. . . . Please write a review so I know if what I'm writting is right and even if you think it's not good please tell me why and I'll do something. **


	11. Is this it?

Alexander's P.O.V.

I looked at Raven in hatred. Something I never thought I could do.

The bitch thought she could leave me. I threw her against the tombstone in anger and was about to bite her but then Jagger came in. He'll pay for what he's done!

I lunged for him but he quickly just stepped to the side and I hit the tombstone behind him. I almost cracked my head on that thing! I looked back at Jagger with glowing red eyes, about to attack again but stopped myself.

Why was he looking at me like that? With _pity? _What is there to pity about me?

I stood up slowly, my eyes still set on him. Jagger knew I was going to attack him again so he set Raven down a few tombstones and faced me.

"I'll kill you Jagger for what you've done!" I yelled and attacked him, going for the throat.

Jagger's P.O.V.

I easily side stepped away from him and then grabbed him by the back of his neck and threw him back against the willow tree.

"What have I done Alexander? Do you not see what you've done?" I snarled and round house kicked him when he lunged at me again. He fell to the ground with a thud and I put my heavy boot covered foot on his chest making it hard for him to breathe.

"I've done nothing but try to earn the love of my soul mate. You've almost killed her even though you say you love her." I snarled.

Alexander kicked me off him and I landed a few feet away. He quickly stood up and was breathing heavily has he looked at me with murder in his eyes.

"I do love her and she's mine!" He growled and tried to attack me again.

I couldn't help but pity the man who doesn't know exactly what he's fighting for.

I easily grabbed him by the throat and threw him across, three rows of tombstones and as he hit one I heard a snapping sound.

I looked over at where he had landed but he didn't get up. He wasn't bleeding either. I was about to walk over there to see if he was faking but something moaned and grabbed my ankle.

I was about to kick it off me but then I noticed it was Raven. And she didn't look good at all. She was shaking more violently then before. She looked up at me weakly and tried to speak, her lip quivering. She didn't make a sound but I could read her lips. "Don't . . . Kill." And she passed out.

I knelt down beside her and checked her pulse. Still beating, but very slow.

All my anger for Alexander turned to worry for Raven. And then I smelled her blood. I had to back up a few paces to calm down. Her blood smelled delicious. Like warm vanilla.

I can't go near her though or I might drain her but I can't just stand around either.

My mind was racing. What was I going to do? If I picked her up and took her to the nearest hospital myself she'd be drained and I don't have a cell phone to call the hospital. Never needed one . . .

My eyes glanced at Alexander. Maybe he had one . . .? I searched his pockets fast and finally found his cell phone and scrolled through the numbers. I could have called the hospital but then if I was still there, there would be a lot of questioning and I can't hypnotize a lot of people at the same time to think what I want them to think. Alexander had to have her house number . . . wait. If I call her house then her parents would call the police who would investigate the whole thing . . . I looked over the small list and saw the name Becky.

It was worth a shot to call her and be able to hypnotize her. I can't do multiple people but one is enough. I called the number hoping that this girl knew Raven.

With every ring I glanced at Raven who seemed to get paler every second.

Finally someone picked up.

"Hey Alexander. What's up?" I think Becky said.

"Raven's in trouble. She's lost a lot of blood and Alexander's in no shape either." I said fast not knowing why I told her about Alexander.

"What? Where are they? Who are you?" Becky said.

"Doesn't matter who I am. They're both losing a lot of blood and they're in the cemetery. Hurry!" I yelled and snapped the phone shut.

I looked over at Raven and stepped closer, breathing through my mouth, trying not to smell her blood.

I started to hear sirens down the street and ducked behind a tombstone. I can't let them find me or they'll question me and then what will I say? I just fought with a guy who was trying to steal my soul mate from me by biting her? Either they think I'm crazy or they'll stab me with a stake.

"There she is!" A girl yelled and I heard running.

I glanced around the tombstone and then remembered that I could turn into a bat. Sometimes I can be so dumb.

I quickly turned into a bat and rested on a tree branch and watched the scene unfold.

Medics were running into the cemetery, rolling those bed things with them. There was a lot of yelling too. Some from the medics trying to speed things up and the rest from Ravens parents whom have now entered the scene. Once Raven's mother looked at her she started crying and her husband held her to him, calming her.

God why was I such an idiot? Letting Raven go through this. Letting her get hurt, possible getting her killed . . . I'll make things right.

"Where's Alexander?" I heard a girl say, looking around. That must be Becky.

I looked over at where I'd last seen Alexander but he was gone.

Raven's P.O.V.

I was asleep but yet awake. Everything moved so slowly. Everything was blurry too. Is this what it's like to die?

There were faces looking down at me. I felt a slight pain in my arm but it was nothing to the agony in my head.

I tried to remember what happened after I had told Alexander that I didn't want him but all I can remember is just waking up and seeing him and Jagger fight. I had to stop them I had too . . .

Bright lights suddenly shined in my eyes but when I tried to look away I screamed. My skull felt like it wasn't even there. But it was and it was just cracked very badly, I could tell.

I didn't move my head. I didn't want to feel anymore pain physically or mentally. I just wanted to go home. I just want my life back to the way it was.

Without moving my head I slowly looked around. Everything was still blurry and slow. I could hear voices but they were whispering. Angels maybe? Or are they devils?

Am I going to die?

My ears perked up to a soft beeping. Am I in a hospital? Where's Jagger? Is he here? Did he call 911? What's going on? The beeping was slow . . . And getting slower.

I closed my eyes as people tried to talk to me and look me in the eyes but all I wanted to hear was that faint beeping. I wanted to hear if I was going to die. I want . . .

Jagger's P.O.V.

I flew over the ambulance and all the way to the hospital. Then I hid behind a pillar and came out from behind it in human form. Or at least as human as possible.

I walked in behind them without them noticing but I was able to get past the second set of doors they went through or they would look at me and question me.

"I checked her room but she wasn't there. And neither was her friend who came to stay with us . . ." Her mother cried. And as they went into that set of doors I heard her cry, "It's all his fault!"

And I just stood there. No truer words could be spoken about me.

A/N: I'm not sure if this was that good a chapter but I'd like to hear you opinions, good or bad and I'll even take flames.

V

V

V

V

V

V

Just click the button that says


	12. Sorry this isn't a chapter but read!

Okay so you guys are just awesome readers and you've really kept me going on this story where as my other stories sort of went down hill. This story is not over yet just incase you don't know. The next chapter might be the last chapter, I don't know yet but there will be a sequel, which I am now planning. I just thought I'd write comments on some review from some chapters that I really liked and inspired my to go on in this story.

Chapter 1:

Evilwriterofdoom: You were my first review and this was my first written fanfic so I don't know if you've kept on reading this story but thanks for being there.

Maargareto-sama: Vampires are amazing. Even if my boyfriend doesn't agree.

Chapter 2

xXxceius'babygirlforeverxXx: Jagger is cuter then Alexander even if we've never seen him in real life. ;)

chapter 3

: I plan on going to the end and then starting again so I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 4

Saint of the Sinners: Sometimes you just got to put a cliffhanger on there.

Chapter 5

Wolfgirlassassin-2014: For the sake of all vampire lovers I will keep on writing on.

LittleMissMagicalKayle: I love to put on strange events and cliffhangers.

I-Kill-U-For-Yaor: Well I haven't been attacked so I guess you cool with me.

Chapter 6

MistressOfDeathSarena: I don't know if I offended you or not when I replied to your review but it really did help me a bit even if I don't go back and see my mistakes but I hope you like the story better.

Chapter 7

Now this was my most popular chapter and I loved laughing at all the reviews and then having to write to you all that my story had not yet ended. But you guys are so funny, demanding, and cool and I love it!

Tristy: Jagger is awesome. Tell everybody you know that. Tell them that there is a lot of good in evil too even if they don't understand that.

Chapter 8

I didn't get many reviews on this chapter because it was an authors note but I know my reviewers read it.

Chapter 9

Another authors note but it really did help.

(nilegirl) and (piercingemeralds): Your guys suggestions were the most helpful in the next chapter but the reason I didn't straight on go with your ideas is because I don't copy anyone's ideas, opinions, or anything. I have to put on my own twist. ;)

Chapter 10

xXxcaius'babygirlforeverxXx: Aren't you glad I kept on writing?

Chapter 11

lullabydoll456: I wanted to give Jagger a side that nobody would ever think of.

Saissister: I totally agree with that. My friends and I were actually talking about that earlier this week and I said that but they kept on putting out stuff that didn't even happen in VK. It happened it Twilight and when I told them that they shut up. I couldn't breath I was laughing so hard.

All in all guys you are the best reviewers I have ever had. So I'll make the maybe last chapter has great as I possibly can make it and there will be a sequel to this story, though it might not come out for a couple months so I can plan it. Be looking for the next and probably last chapter for the next couple of weeks. Bite you later!


	13. Very Very Sorry Authors note

**A/N: Sorry guys. I've failed you. I got a sprained ankle yesterday and I couldn't finish the chapter. Hopefully it will be done in at least two – three days. At most six. The sprain should be gone by Tuesday so I'll be able to finish and post the story. Why am I not writing it now? Because I don't have enough time because I'll have to go downstairs and that takes forever with this ankle. A lot of stairs . . . Again I am very sorry.**


	14. Is This It Yet Again?

Jagger's P.O.V.

I wasn't sure what to do then. I couldn't go back there or Raven's family would see me and freak. They'd probably call the police. Of course I would be able to escape in time but I wanted to see if Raven would be okay.

So my only option was to stay in the emergency waiting room. I sat down in one of the tacky peach colored chairs and starred at the doors that Raven had went through.

Was she okay? Did she lose too much blood? Where'd Alexander disappear?

I can guess that one right. He's changed his mind and went to hide away from this problem just like he did to my sister. I'll kill him.

I sat there for almost an hour when Raven's family came out. I pulled up a newspaper over my face (very cartoonist, I know, but it works) and listened to them as they left.

I could still hear Mrs. Madison crying a bit but not as loud as before. She was really upset. I could hear her husband whispering to her softly in her ear. "She's all right. They say she'll be back home good as new in two days. She's all right."

I breathed out a bit. She was okay. But how much was okay?

"I want to stay the night just in case." Mrs. Madison said.

"The doctors say that she needs rest and visiting hours are over. We'll come back as soon as possible tomorrow. I promise." Mr. Madison said.

I think Mrs. Madison agreed because they left and as soon as I heard them walk out, I walked through the doors that Raven went through. Then immediately I held back a gasp of pain and stepped back out.

There were strong florescent lights in there and they hurt like hell! I grimaced. Maybe I could just look through the window outside.

I started to walk out until a hand stopped me. I quickly turned around to see who was there but it was just a nurse. Her brown hair was pulled into a tight bun and she wore too much make up. Defiantly someone who lived in Dullsville.

"Sir, is there someone you would like to see?" She asked, confused. Maybe because I had walked in and out of those doors.

I nodded my head though but didn't say a thing.

She looked around the room and I raised an eyebrow and looked around too. It was just us in the lobby.

"What do you want?" I said to her.

She looked back at me and smiled. "I know that you can't go in there." She said.

"Because it's passed visiting hours. I get that." I said and started to walk away.

"Not just that but those lights hurt you right?"

I turned around and faced her. She had a smirk on her face that meant she knew something.

I was about to say something but she cut me off. "I know what happened." I was surprised at this but I wasn't as surprised until she grinned. And she had fangs. Real vampire fangs.

I stood there starring at her a bit stunned. A vampire nurse? In Dullsville?

"Of course I only work in the lobby and I only do the night shift. This job as its benefits what with the donated blood everywhere but I can't get past those lights until I turn them off." She said. "But that girl means something to you. Tell me. Do you care about her? Or was it you who attacked her in the cemetery?"

I shook my head. "No. It was Alexander Sterling—"

"I always knew he was going to snap one day. Did he bite her?"

"No. He just through her against a tombstone." I said quietly.

"Tsk. Tsk. He's always had a temper, now hasn't he?"

I looked at her for a second. "So . . . You're going to help me?"

The nurse smiled and nodded her head. "But we need to wait until I know a doctor isn't going to be coming down that hallway anytime soon."

I nodded, understanding, and she gestured me to sit in one of the lobby chairs while she went back to her sign in desk.

I waited there for almost an hour. I couldn't stop fidgeting. I wanted to see Raven as soon as possible but I need to wait for those damn lights!

A doctor came out of those doors and walked up to the vampire nurse. He said something that I didn't care to listen to and then he left. That's when the vampire nurse stood up and went to the other side of the room with keys in her hand.

She reached a metal slab in the wall that had a keyhole in it. It's the electrical box probably.

I didn't even watch her open it and turn the lights on 'cause, as soon as I saw darkness behind those two doors, I was off. Off to find Raven.

It was pitch black in the hall. The polished floor beneath my feet clapped as I ran. I listened to hearts in this hallway, trying to find that one familiar rhythm. To smell that scent that was so intoxicating.

I stopped in front of a wooden door. It had a black cover in the small window so I couldn't look in but I knew. This is the room of the girl I care about most in this world.

I opened the door and walked in. I could hear her soft breathing. It was the sort of breathing that you couldn't tell if the person was asleep or just relaxing.

"Raven." I whispered quietly. If she's asleep, I don't want to disturb her.

But her heart quickened a bit. She's awake.

"Don't . . . hurt me . . ." I heard her say weakly.

My heart almost broke. She sounded so hurt and alone. I'll kill Alexander for what he's done.

I walked to Raven's bedside and sat down. "Don't worry. It's me. Jagger." I said softly to her.

I gently grabbed her hand and gave them a gentle squeeze as Raven's head rolled to her side to look at me. Her eyes were halfway open with exhaustion. Her face had been cleaned of the dirt, blood, and black makeup she had on and her hair was pulled into a low ponytail.

"How bad is it?" She asked me.

I looked at her with sad eyes before I looked at her head. The very back of her head was shaved so the doctor could clean and fix her head without the chance of her hair getting in and infecting it. She also had six staples in it plus seventeen stitches for the flesh wounds around them.

I didn't lie to her. I said it was pretty bad.

Raven breathed and rested her head against the pillow.

"Why?" she asked and I knew she wasn't talking about the staples and stitches.

I didn't know what to say. Why did this have to happen her? She was the victim from the start. Ever since Alexander left this town she's been a victim. This is all my fault. If she had never met me, this would not have happened . . . . . But then I wouldn't have ever met her . . . . .

A few tears escaped my eyes and I shut my eyes. "Oh, Raven . . . I'm so sorry."

We sat like that for what felt like hours. Days even.

Then I felt Raven's smooth hand on my cheek.

I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was starring at me straight in the eye. I had not realized that she had shifted onto her side but she was and she was pulling my face towards hers. And she kissed me.

I closed my eyes again and kissed her back. It was sweet and filled with love. Her love for me and mine for hers.

She pulled away and rested her forehead against mine.

"Jagger?" she whispered.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"I want you to . . ."

"Want me to do what, I'll do anything!"

"Turn me. I want to be with you forever . . . as a vampire."

A/N: I am so sorry that I did not live up to my promise of having this chapter WAY earlier. But I do hope it was a great ending for you all. And just so you know, there WILL be a second book.

V

V

V

V

V

V

Just click the button that says


End file.
